Memory lost
by Margo352
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys lost their memories in an accident and attend the girls high school.
1. Chapter 1

Butch's P.O.V

Me and my brothers sat in the principal's office at Powerpuff high. Not because we did something bad, but because we had just enrolled.

It had been half a year since the accident and finally we were going back to what apparently was our home town. The doctors thought that maybe our home town would trigger our memory, so far…no results. : (

"Well boys, we're very glad to have you here at Powerpuff high." the principal stated sending me back to the real world. "You'll be shown around by three members of the school conical…Oh! Here they are!

We turned around to see three girls walk in.

The first girl had long wavy blond hair that reached her waist. She wore light bleached blue jeans, a white spaghetti tang top, chestnut Uggs, silver bangles and a small blue sparkly purse slung over the right shoulder.

The next girl had orange hair pulled back into a messy high pony tail; however it only reached her shoulders. She had bangs that brushed the top of her eyes. This girl wore a black elbow shirt. The shirt had a v-neck which was filled with white lace. She also wore a bright pink skirt, silver earrings and tan wedges with pink straps. In her hand she held a red binder

The last girl was the one who caught my eye. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt and a nice green half jacket left unzipped. She also wore black converse with green shoe laces and some black braided bracelets. Her hair was jet black cut chin length that looked windblown.

Absolutely gorgeous.

Unfortunately, as so as they saw us their eyes narrowed. They looked familiar but I couldn't remember why…

"Girls this is-"he was cut off by the girl with orange hair

"Brick"

"Boomer" said the girl in blue with spite

"And Butch" hate dripped off of the words as they fell from the girl in green's beautiful pink lips…

AH!F-O-C-U-S!

"Oh!" he turned to us "Do you know them?" I turned to my brothers 'did we?' they shrugged so I answered with a "no."

"Well then, ok! Boys I'd like to introduce you to Claire, Lucy and Hailey.

"Claire" –he gestured toward the girl with blond hair- "is the vice president, captain of the cheerleading team and the most optimistic person you will ever meet!"

'Claire' simple scowled at us.

"Hailey"- he moved his hand toward the girl with orange hair-"is the school president! She's very organized, has a knack for getting things done and always shows natural leadership. If you need any help, I'm sure her locker is always open." He then laughed at his pathetic joke

'Hailey' gave us the cold shoulder.

"And this is Lucy! - He gestured toward the girl who looked like she would clobber me- Don't get to close! She's known for biting!"He again chuckled; Lucy rolled her eyes "Sorry! Sorry! Ok, Lucy is actually the activity director. She directs/organizes all the games, dances and afterschool activities! But Lucy is also captain of many sports teams we have here at Powerpuff high. "

He leaned down and whispered "Try not to get on her bad side boy, or it might be the last thing you do" At first I thought it was another joke but then I realized that he was absolutely serious.

"Ok, I'll leave it to you girls' bye now!" He said as he shoved us out the door. As soon as the door closed that's when the trouble began.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door closed that's when the trouble began

"Ok, what gives?"Hailey demanded.

"Yeah!" piped up Claire"

Lucy poked me in the chest "What"-poke-"Are"-poke-"You"-poke-"Doing"-poke-"He re!?"

They waited. We shrugged before Brick stated "Do we know you?" The girls stared at him in shock Claire looked at Boomer, then Brick and finally at me "You don't know us? You don't remember us? At all?" "Think" growled Lucy "you should remember your own-"whatever she was going to say was spoken to Hailey's hand that clamped over her mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry but we lost all our memories in an accident 6 months ago. We don't remember really much of anything."Boomer explained

The girls stared at us some more before Hailey shakily said "T-that's, that's Ok…" She ended the awkwardness by opening her red binder and began the tour.

"Powerpuff high was named after three heroic super heroes, who called themselves the Powerpuff girls. We are currently standing in the main hall, along the walls you will see pictures of former class graduates…"

*At lunch*

I walked through the lunch line and grapped pepperoni pizza, a salad, skim milk and a chocolate chip cookie.

After that my brothers and I looked around the cafeteria wondering were to sit and who to sit with. Finally we saw Claire wave us over to her table; we sat down relived across from the girls

"So..."stated Lucy

"Yep" I said filling my mouth with salad

"Dude!"Hissed Brick elbowing me

"What? It's lunch!" Brick rolled his eyes "Say something!"

"You say something! You're _the leader_!"I snapped. Brick sighed and turned to Hailey

"So Pinky, how do we know you?"Brick stopped "Pinky" he repeated. Brick smiled and I could tell he liked the way it rolled off his tongue "Pinky. Pinky. Pinky. Pinky. Pinky. Pinky—"

"Will. You. STOP. Calling. Me. That?!"Hailey hissed through clenched through clenched teeth. I guess she didn't like begin called Pinky. Don't know why, it suited her.

Brick put on an innocent face "Don't like being called being Pinky, Pinky? Brick then smirked—'wait he _smirked_!?'— Blossom—'Huh? Blossom? Where did that come from?'—Anyway Hailey scowled. "Don't call me that." Brick leaned closer "Make me."He stuck out his tongue at her.

And then he froze. Boomer and I stared at him. We had never seen him act like that before. "What just happened?!"

"I think you just tapped into your memories."Stated Boomer but he didn't sound so sure

"Cool!" Said Brick giving me a high five

"Um. Excuse me…"we turned toward Hailey "But will someone please tell us WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" she practically screamed. "Oh. Well…um...Boomer?"Brick looked over to Boomer pleading Boomer also seemed to be in sock but Hailey's outburst "Uh…Butch?" he squeaked not tearing his eyes from the girls.

I sighed "Sometimes we're able to brush up on our memories when something triggers it. That's why we're here. The Doctors thought that our home town would trigger all our memories. So far what Brick just got is all we've got to show."I said looking board.

"Oh."

"SO how do we know you?"

"It's not important."Stated Claire "They're bad memories, we should start over."

"Ok…"Said Boomer.

And that's when I asked about the Powerpuff girls.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell us about those Powerpuffs." I said. "Well…"Started Hailey before looking pleading at Claire "The Powerepuff girls were three girls who were created-"started Claire

"Created?"Asked boomer. I got to say I was wondering the same thing

"Well nobody knows how they got their powers. Some people think they were created as in Created like a since experience, and are made up off Suger, Spice, everything nice and Chemical x. Others believe that they were normal girls exposed to chemical x."

"Chemical x?"

"It was an unstable chemical just created by Professor Utonium" answered Lucy

"Oh."

"Anyway" continued Claire "chemical x gave these girls super powers and together they formed the Powerpuff girls. These girls used their powers to save the day." She concluded

"What were their names?"I asked for some reason I felt a connection toward these 'Powerpuff' freaks.

Hailey opened her mouth but Lucy got there first. "Don't know, don't care."She stated. Brick on the other hand ignored Lucy's comment. "You guys actually believe that? It sounds like a bunch of Baloney to me."

"I suppose it would to a newbie" Said Hailey thoughtfully "But then you didn't see them save the school from a giant robot monster. Brick rolled his eyes unconvinced."Uh-hu. Where are they now?"He demanded.

Hailey looked down at her tray. Claire became very intrigued in a small crack in the table. Lucy sighed and then spoke and I can tell you I was not expecting what came out off her mouth right then.

"There was an accident a few months back. Some say the girls got out before it hit, But most believe that they were killed" "And the Professor?"I asked scared for the answer. "He got out." I sighed relived "He died a week later." I sucked in quickly. "As for me, I don't what happened to the Powerepuffs, exept for the fact when the smoke cleared…There were no survivor. "

And with that she got up to throw her tray way leaving us is shock.


	4. Chapter 4

** FYI:**

**Just so you know This is a crossover of 'The Powerpuff Girls' and 'Powerpuff Girls Z'**

**Also. I'm going to add some songs to this story. If you see a word in the song stared like this* It means that in the original song the word is a swear word, or takes the lord's name in vain. And since this story is Rated K, I have changed it. At the end of the chapter I will have the song and the writer listed so if you want to, you can look it up on Youtube, and to give the artist credit because in my story the characters have written the songs, and I don't want to take credit that isn't mine. : )**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

I starred at the clock wishing endlessly that it would ring. "Now I want your papers in by tomorrow!" My teacher calls "Lucy? What are you doing here? Class is over. "I gave him a weird look "But the bell..." "Oh that. The bell broke last mod. Now off you go. "He said showing me out of his classroom.

'They don't remember us. Their own counterparts…' I thought as I skated out the school doors on my skateboard and rolled down the sidewalk towards home.

"Lucy! Wait up! "I heard my blond sister call. I turn and hit my skateboard against the cement to stop. I see Hailey and Claire running toward me. When they catch up I tuck my skateboard under my arm. Looks like I'm walking today.

"Hey guys, what up?"

Hailey—Ugg! I can't do this. — Blossom glared at me "Rowdyruff boys. That's what!"She snapped "Chill girl. Just being friendly…" She sighed. "I know. Sorry. It's just Brick is in like 4 of my classes!" "Ouch!"

We walk in silence for a while before I can't take it.

"So" I start over "What do you guys think we should do about our rrb problem?"

"I don't know. I mean it's obvious we just can't kiss them, they're in High school now, right? So that means that they proubably have grown out of the cotties stage by now." Said Bubbles.

"Good point," said Blossom thoughtfully. "Ugg! This is going to be _impossible_!" We walked in silence with occasional outburst from Blossom with some outrageous overcomplicated plan.

"I think we should help them get their memories back" announced Bubbles "Bubbles! Are you crazy? We can't let them remember that they're really the Rowdyruff boys! They'd run havoc through the city and we couldn't do anything to stop them!"I practically shouted.

"Shh!"Hushed Bubs and Bloss"Do you want somebody to hear you? " "no."

"Then keep it down! Hissed 'Bossy Blossom' "Besides" she stated standing taller flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We're not known by that anymore. They don't exist. It's Claire, Hailey and Lucy now. Why do you have so much trouble remembering that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we've been called that since our _birth_."I stated as I open the gate to our house. Our old house was destroyed in the accident and since the powerpuff girls cease to exist the mayor didn't see any reason to have our house rebuilt. At least not for free.

So now we live in our temporary home. (The professor had it built for times when he blew up the house.) It's really just an old fire department building with a few extra renovations the professor added. It even has a pole.

"Whatever," I say grabbing an apple off the counter. "I'm going to my room to do homework."I put the apple in my mouth and slide down to the basement. "Don't forget we have practice after dinner!"Blossom calls after me. "I won't "I call up toward the ceiling.

Sighing I drop my backpack at the foot of my bed before falling onto my mattress. I was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

After like 10 minutes of lying lazily in my bed starring at the ceiling I sit up, 'Time for homework…' I tell myself glumly. I reach for my back pack as I pull my history homework my eye catch a small piece of paper stuck to my folder. Being caution I reach for the note and open the note. Immediately I recognize the hand writing without even reading the name.

**Hey Lucy,**

** I was wondering if you and I could talk before school tomorrow. If yes come to school tomorrow and 6:15. Thanks.**

** -Butch**

I gulped, had Butch figured out our identities this quickly? I shoved the note in my back pocket. I'd think about it later. I was able to finish my homework pretty fast. Hey having a genius for a dad can pay off, even if he does insist you call him professor… After finishing my homework looked around my room. My room is in the basement, and yes I know you don't think firehouses have basements but this one did. The professor had however added another smaller lab underneath my room locked with a password we still can't unlock

Anyway... my room is really awesome. It had a wood floor, light green walls, a dark green bed, and my Goth rock band posters. My queen bed pushed up against the wall. Above my bed are my shelves, they were an invention of the proffesser, when you push a button on the side of the wall the shelf will rotate into the wall reviling a shelf full of different things. I have three of these shelves lined up next together so I can hold a bunch of stuff. (PS all ferninture is white unless I say it's a different color) Next to my bed I have my side table. On the other side of my bed I have my silver sliding doors closet. On the wall opposite of my bed it looks like it's a blank wall but really with my voice command the wall will open up to a desk, a flat screen TV and a few other stuff.. Then on the left wall ( from my bed) I have the door upstairs my beanbag bag chair, it's dark green and some other stuff that makes it comterbale. Like a table that rises up from the floor and provides food. Or a small bench with green cushions on comfy stuff faces my instruments. Against the right wall (my favorite wall) are my green and Black drums and my electric guitar with its speakers.

I smiled and walking over to the bench I lift up the top and reach in to retrieve my secret song book. Flipping through the pages I look for an unfinished song, I could work on. I find one fit to play and picking up my guitar I start strumming the song, reading out of my notebook and following the notes.

_"Tangled up in me" -by Buttercup Utonium _

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_  
_I'm the girl who's kicking the Coke machine_  
_I'm the one that's honking at you_  
_'Cause I left late again_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah_  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_  
_Mix the words up with the actions_  
_Do it all for your reaction, yeah_  
_Hey, hey, get tangled up in me_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_  
_Gotta know reverse psychology_  
_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep_  
_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah_  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_  
_Mix the words up with the actions_  
_Do it all for your reaction, yeah_  
_Hey, hey, get tangled up in me_

_You think that you know me_  
_You think that I'm only_  
_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_  
_You wanna know more, more, more about me_  
_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah_  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_  
_Mix the words up with the actions_  
_Do it all for your reaction, yeah_  
_Hey, hey, get tangled up in me!_

I smirk as I play the last note and I pick up my pencil I make a few notes in the margarines. Perfect. I remember writing it when I liked Mitch last year. "LUCY!" I wince. It's been years since my name has come out of someone else's moth. The Rowdyruff boys may think it's only been a few months but really it's been three years. I sigh "COMING!"I yell I put down my guitar and shut it off. Hiding my song book, I give my room a last glance before heading up the stairs to the kitchen.

Author's note: The song Buttercup plays here is "Tangled up in me by Skye Sweetnam"


End file.
